Just another day
by ipnest
Summary: Its just that feeling, You are misunderstood. Well I am too. This is MY life from the year 2007, Till now.


I'm not the smartest person. Nor do I see myself any better then the next person in line. But If there is one thing I could do over again, It would be working for the worlds most sadistic company in the world. I would have never taken that job, For 7.90 an hour... Plus being younger and thinking "Wow thats alot!" and getting 38 hours a week.. I regret ever applying. My world has gone down hill. No beliefes in humanity. All humans are gross creatures. When I look at a customer, I wanna puke on them. If only they had the intelligence to even notice it. Sam Walton is crying in his grave. I bet he looks down depressed. Sorry that he ever made this store. Our new CEO only seems to want the money. Nothing else, Just money. It started out when I was about 18 years old, I was forced to quit my first job in the delli, Due to my being in the hospital, The union of Basha didn't like it to much. That was okay with me, I was getting 5 hours a week, 12 dollar pay checks. Woo money. Shortly in November I was working over in electornic of Wal-Mart. At that time I was getting 9.10 because Wal-Mart back then actually gave you what you worked for. I was hired a seasonal for cashier, But I was stolen after the manager saw me talking to my friend on the phone about how I wanted some new parts for a computer. I didn't even know what the parts did, But he didn't know that. Idiots... Anyway, I was getting about $700 a check, 47 hours a week. I was a full time seasonal. Shocked right? Yeah, Looking back on it I am too. I was doing good, I was the only female in the electronis so I was treated like a princess. If I was picked on, My boys would defend me. Shortly after on December 7th 2007, I was hit by a car with my Grandfather by my apperal coworker It was 10:00 and I went to clock out and I had my cup ready to refill at subway. I said goodbye to a few of my coworkers on the way outside to meet my Grandfather. I didn't drive because I was to scared, So untill I was 22, I never wanted a car. We started crossing and I was digging in my purse for a ciggarete and my cellphone and All I hear is my Grandfather yell "Oh no!" I look up and i had no idea why he'd yell that. Then I feel a great force smash into my right side.I swear to this day I saw my life flash, I thought she ran me over and i could vision the tired running my head over. She was going about 35-40 taking a turn out of the parkinglot. It was raining really hard and really foggy. Next thing I know, I'm falling on the ground yelling violent slurs at the driver. I can remember being upset about my spilled drink, I just got it. Then I noticed I couldn't find my Grandfather, So I tried getting back up and this woman kept holding me down saying that my back might be broke, My neck could be broke. I didn't care, That was my Grandfather. I would rather die then let him die because I was foolish and didn't have a car of my own. Then I heard him yell for me. I knew he was okay so I was okay. He handed me my cellphone and told me to call my grandma and tell her what happened. So She answered and asked "Where are you?" I told her "Well, Me and poppa got hit by a car." Only thing she said "Is my car okay...?" I said "Yeah, We got HIT. Not car crash. Silly Grandma. Well the woman who hit me was crying hysterically and freaked out. An ambulance came and I had a emergency blanket wrapped around me, People gathered all around. Only thing I wanted was a damned ciggarete and for people to go away, I wasn't a side show freak. I got people see it as "Oh my god, Dude she was hit by a car, Fucking epic!" I bet if facebook was around at the time, I'd be their status. "holy shit, I watched a chick and her grandpa get hit by a car at Wal-Mart! It was funny LOL." So there I am... Laying on the stretcher. Paramedics kept asking dumb questions. So I gave dumb answers."What day is today?" I replied with "A really fucked up one." They asked another dumb question, Again I gave a dumb answer. "Who's the president?" "George bush, He's retarded." They laughed and asked my birthday. I said August 11th. They seemed to find me pretty entertaining. So We there taken to the hospital where my uncle and family was there. I was the only one xrayed. My grandpa didn't want to be examened. I showed nothing was broken except my brain, It still was screaming for that cigarette. Around midnight I was let out of the hospital, I asked for a wheel chair and they where rude and said "You can walk." Assholes. But as i reach the outside I asked my uncle for the ciggarette i was awaiting. It felt devine. So we got in the car and headed back to my Wal-Mart. My uncle got out and about 20 minutes later he came back saying that he watched the video. Apperently I got up asap and opened the car door and was threatening her. I was laughing. It sounded like me. But I don't remember. I was blacked out I guess.

But the next day I went to work and one of the boys in my department told me I left a huge spider crack in her windshild. I was shocked. I thought she just bumped into us, They all asked me to take it easy and if I needed them they'd come help. One of my boys went and put her on cart duty, That store went on higer ranks, Unlike other stores where you had to kiss ass and hold a managers hand while they went potty. So being told to push carts by electronics was a punishment. Later that day a woman came up to me, This was my first rude customer. She demanded I got her a game out of the cage, She kept pointing to a girls barbie game and said "I want that one for my son" I said "Uhh... Barbie?" And she called me an idiot and said "THAT ONE" I said whatever and guessed by grabbing a random game. She said "Its about time you understood. Now I want you to put it in my purse so he don't see" I said "Sorry I cannot do that. I can ring you up at the registers over here?" She got really angry at that point. Telling me I'm worthless, I put the game back in the glass cage and looked at her son, I said "Your mom is getting you _ for christmas" and walked off. She grabbed my arm and told me I was the rudest person. My manager walked up and asked what the problem was. She said that I was the worst employee. I was pulled in the office later that day and asked about what happened. I told him that she was telling me to help her put the item in her purse, And I refused to do it and offered to ring her up at the register. Back then I was a complete.. Shall I say bitch? I didn't care who you where, if you pissed me off you knew. I had no morrals. I went to work for money. Not friends, Cause in the real world, They would turn on you. That day I did that marked my dooms day. For christmas I bought my friend Julianna a video game, I went home and wrapped it, Not really thinking about keeping the recipt, I tossed it somewhere in my room. So I went to work the next day and as I walked through the doors the security alarm went off. My door greeter made the joke that I was stealing outside of the store. I laughed and went to clock in, I put the items in my locker and went on with my day. Around 11 at night i clcoked out and Julianna was waiting for me at the doors. The alarms went off once again and the managers asked me for my recipt, I repluied with "I don't have one, But they're wrapped with wrapping paper that we don't sell." He didn't care so he took the items away from me and made me go home to get the recpit. I told him to watch the cameras at 1:00 PM to watch me walk in the doors with them. But he refused to do so. So Julianna took me to my house and we looked forever and fianly found it. I got back and its around 12:00 midnight. I walk to the magaers office and the game I wrapped was open, The disk was out and on the desk. Only thing I thought, "Wow, Really?" So I showed him the recipt. He said "Go grab a new one. We opened it to make sure there wasn't money in the box." I was angered. Just... Really? A package wrapped in wrapping paper, Then SEALED in plastic? Oh I'm a cleaver theif I am. It didn't end there. After Christmas I had to call out because my head and whole back hurt from being hit by the car, The pain was fiannaly taking its delayed toll. They where very mad at me. What do they expect? I can only do so much before I hit my limit. So The next day, Was my last. At the end of my shift I was pulled into the office and told "Well, It was nice having you, Sign this piece of paper and go away." I sat there in awe. Did that really happen? I was hurt. I was told to reapply again and they'd hire me back. So I did. I went home and applyed again.

They did end up calling, Twice. I came in because they told me to. They said "We didn't call you..." So there it went. I was sick of walmart. The following week I got a call from a different location saying they needed an over night stocker, 10.20 an hour sounded pretty bitchin. So I was happy once more. I met my over night manager, Her name was Errma. Her name fit. I always called her Durma. She was one of those people who acted smart, But when push came to shove, She wasn't. She had braces and a retainer and thought she was hot shit. My ass was hotter then she was. She made my life hell. Three weeks went by and every day I was getting yelled at left and right. I became the center of attention to the male employee's, I think thats why she was so bitter to me. no one else had a problem with me. Just her. When she saw a man talking to me she came over and inturupted and told me "You have work". One day I remember I knocked a pallet over when I took the shrink wrap off, I broke all the glass items. It smelled like pickles and jelly. Who knew those smells together was aweful? Later that night a hispanic coworker had a whole pallet of flour and surgar fall and hit her head, She passed out, I can't remember if she got amnisea, But I asked myself "Why wasn't that me?" Cause at the time I had no lifes value. I had no one I could trust. No one I could rely on, But myself. I didn't even do that. I was my greatest enemy. So a whole month went by and my final day approched. I was pulled into the office once more. She told me "If you don't stock 1000 boxes in an hour, You're fired. I said "wow, Wanna do that for me? Cause I'd like to see you do it, Then I will." So she told me to get out of the store, If I didn't she'd call the cops on me. I said "Uhh.. Am I a criminal?" she had no responce. It was 4:00 in the morning, Where was I to go? I didn't have a car, And I couldn't call my grandpa and wake the whole family up. So I walked up to a coworker and asked him if I could hide out in his car. He gave me the keys and told me where it was, Durma came up and her face was beat red. "Thats it, I'm calling the police!" She ran off and I ran down the isle I was stocking and stuck my arm out and walked along the side of the shelf knocking everything down. The bitch deserved it. So after my fit of rage I started walking out and again, Durma came up to me and yelled more. "I want your name badge, And your discount card." I replied with "Here you go whore" And threw it at her, One of them actually hit her in the face. Whoops. She screamed more and I walked outside lighting my cigarette. It was the only thing that relaxed me. I'm just glad the guy who let me hide in his car was a smoker. Cause I was willing to get caught by the cops just to smoke.

Shortly after I got my claim for being hit, I got 4100 dollars. I spent most of it foolishly on a guy. What possessed me? God if I know. Two years went by, I made due working at Biglots, That was aweful. I have ADD and ADHD. The manager who took over when the other manager killed himself was a bitch. She hated me because of my ADD and ADHD. She always yelled at me. Its been to long to remember her name, But her face was like a naked mole rat trying to smile. It was hidious. The last days at that job was aweful. I got drug tested because of my ADD, It took two whole weeks before I was fed up with waiting, So I called corprate and told them the bullshit that was happening. They told me to call the store and go in that day. So I did. I got the store in trouble. It felt great. On the last day of my year there, The manager pulled me into the office saying "I understand you have a... Problem learning." i just staired at her in awe. "Excuse me?" She pulled out some papers saying that since i have a disiblity I needed close observation. I called her a bitch and threw my vest on the table and walked out. She escorted me to the door and I turned to her and said "I hope you feel better about yourself, You're one hell of a manager." So for a while I tried suing for discrimination, It failed. I had no proof. So around late september I broke up with the guy I wasted money on. This man from highschool convinced me to. Me and him became closer, And in late November I fell in love. I was then determined to get my shit together. I spent one whole year on vacation from work, And in July of 2010, Was the mark of hell.

I had funny ass people come through my lines, One time I had a guy dressed in an Elvis coustume, He was buying a whole bunch of prune huice. I died laughing after he left. I had another customer with a short hot pink mini skirt and a G-string thong the dangled under her skirt. I threw up a little in my mouth. She looked like a walrus with a tampon in its teeth. Those pictures you see on people of Wal-Mart, They're very true. Socitey is getting worse and worse. I had one woman with no bra on and a cut sleeved white wife beater. I was looking down and she lifted her arm, Now I have a fear of a customer trying to hit me. So I looked up. There it was. A huge hairy tit in my face. But little did I know, It was a lucky hairy tit. i found 20 bucks later that day on my smoke break. Thank you hairy titties.I could always talk to my boyfriend about shit like this, Because he works at another Wal-Mart about 20 miles away. He understands, Sure my coworkers do, But I don't like talking to them. I met this really quiet girl named Cynna, She was hired on as a Fitting Room associate. I renamed her Cynnaquill, After the pokemon. Cause she was just so freakin cute. I looked forward to seeing her. I couldn't understand why. I taught myself that work was work, Nothing more. I didn't need friends outside of work. I didn't want them. But I'd go out to smoke and there she was, i was excited. I taught her how to use a register after a while, And she taught me how to change a watch battery. In July we decided to hang out outside of work, We where gonna go down the river in a tube. I live in Arizona, So in July its pretty fucking hot. I called her because she was running late, She over slept. It was around 12:00. Can't be sure though. She answered and she said she was on Red Feild, Which is the street behind mine. She went to cross the street and got hit by three cars. She was okay though, Shooken up but okay. after an hour or so, we went to her apartment and chilled. About three days after we went to the river. We didn't tell anyone. I tried telling my boyfriend, But my phone said tubbing. So he thought I meant hot tub. It was in the middle of no where, I had no phone signal. So we planned on going about 5 miles down. We parked her boyfriends car at coon bluff and hiked down. Oddly enough, It was the anniversary of my other friends step brother. He died at coon bluff. I think the whole insident was him showing me how scary it is to be alone, Screaming with no help. On the way down I saw one of my biggest fears. Horses, wild horses and bulls. I should have took THAT as a bad sign. But still, We kept going. We wwent way to far down. And the sun was setting. So we figured to road was only about a mile up. Haha, We where SO wrong. We got off at the clearest looking bank, but before that, There where wild horses again. right infront of me. Two of them where fighting, Bitting and kicking eachother, I was crying, I was shaking in fear. But that was the start of my adreniline rush. We got off the tube and started walking forward. We stopped when we saw a bull. Thats when my fear set in. I knew I had to protect her. I am 180 pounds, She is 130 pounds I assume. Or less? I wasn't thinking about that though. She was frail and I wasn't. So my adrenline kicked in big time. I was picking up dead trees as thick as myself, I remember climbing up a 6 foot tall tree to try and see cars, But the branch broke and I fell. I felt like I was in that TV show called "I shouldn't be alive" where the hiker gets lost for days. But the bad thing is, NO ONE knew where we where. So even if we where out there for days, We'd die. I knew that too. I was more scared on where that bull was. I was scared it come charging from no where and stab me or her with its horn. So I kept her moving. I'd stop every once in a while to hug her and tell her "Its okay, Just follow me." But I was lying. I told her that to make her feel better. I didn't know if we where going to be okay. Not with all the dead bushes, and the creatures that lay beneath them. Like rattle snakes, Scorpions... I had no idea. But I knew if I made alot of noise, They'd run away. I had lost sight of her, I walked and move to fast for her. But I was still clearing paths so she could walk were I was walking. I kept yelling so she'd yell back. So she wasn't that far behind. The night sky was above us. It was dark as dark could get. So I stopped and looked up, I heard a motercycle. I ran up this dead vine hill, With cactus in it. It hurt so bad but I knew if I got up, The road would be right there. I was right. I crossed over the railing and three cars passed by. I thought "Wow, I'm cut up, bloody, I have dirt all over me and I'm screaming and waving franticly. And you drive by not even caring. This really is how her step brother felt. Screaming, But no one cared.." And then this truck passed. I screamed really loud that time. But they passed. I felt like it was all over... Then i turned to look and they had it in reverse. I don't think I ever felt so relived. The thought of "It could be someone who will kill you" Never crossed my mind. I fell over exausted. There was a man and his girlfriend that got out, they ran over to me and all I could say was "My friend, She's still down there. You have to get my friend please." And before I knew it his girlfriend was getting me water. I poured some one my cactus filled, scratched, bloody legs. I never felt such intence pain before. But at the same time it was amazing. And then I heard Cynna, i turned over and pretty much fell out of the back of his truck. I ran over to her as fast as I could and hugged her. We where crying. We don't know why, But there was just that moment where we had to cry. I made sure she was okay, Shockingly enough the guy who saved us, was an marine. I always seem to bump into the marines. We where lucky. They drove us back to the car, We laid in the back of the truck just hugging. Only thing I thought, Was my boyfriend. How much I noticed I love him. How he's right, He taught me how to use the adreniline. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. My body was sore.


End file.
